Resurrection of the progenitor
by THANATOSMORS
Summary: How bad can life at camp half blood get after attacks from Giants, Titans, and mother earth herself? a lot worse. Things are rising from the ground and this time it's not just monsters with an evil desire to kill every demigod. These things go to the very next level with the ability to annihilate gods. Can the members of the camp prevent these creatures from killing their parents?
1. Chapter 1

**_CHIRON_**

Swords clanking, arrows flying haywire, brutal fights and sabotaging going on. It was a normal day at camp but Chiron was agitated since morning. He was expecting something to happen, something bad.

 _Death shall mark the beginning_

 _Destruction caused by the fathers awakening_

 _With him is the fire breather_

 _And the labyrinth guarded half animal creature_

These were the lines spewed by the Oracle this morning. To make matters worse only he had heard the words. His eyes caught a movement outside the camp borders and he galloped outside the safe quarters. A muscular teen was running towards him with a half dead satyr in his arms. Chiron knew the satyr well enough.

'Grover! What happened to him kid?' he asked the kid who looked about 19 years old

Grover replied in the kid's place with a raspy breath 'He is a strong demigod. Help him. Mon…' he pointed weakly at the direction they had come from. Chiron had seen many monsters but the sight made his blood run cold. An army of full grown Cyclops more than forty easy, were standing at some distance as if waiting for an order. Behind them stood their commander, Echidna. Chiron had once fallen in love with her (a fact he wisely kept hidden) but that was before he saw her lower body. Her face was beautiful full of cheerfulness, young age, and enthusiasm. Her lower half made up for her beauty. It was a huge, hideous, speckled snake. To make matters worse next to her stood her son, Chimera, the giant Chihuahua. Chiron knew that an unarmed centaur, an untrained kid, and a half-dead satyr stood no chance against an army of darkness. Reluctantly he sprinted back to camp carrying the demigod and Grover back to camp with him.

'Chiron' Grover said with a cracked voice 'Percy is dead'

Chiron looked at him bewildered as the once mighty satyr shrank into a small cluster of dandelions.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHIRON_**

The monsters did not follow them. This was the best part of the day.

'Now tell me exactly what happened' Chiron asked the half-blood. He tried to keep his voice from quivering but it sounded pretty shaken even to him.

'There was this huge blast.' the teen started, his voice sounded like he was pretty frightened 'I ran to its location and saw the dragon. It was a huge beast about 90 meters long and the stones I threw didn't even dent his skin. Oh! And his skin was made of metal.'

'It was not a dragon. In Greek, we call them Drákous, singular Drákon' Chiron interrupted. He was anxious to know what had happened to Percy but old habits die hard.

'Anyway, this Percy guy killed it easily' the teen's voice was getting a bit too excited 'then the things got worse' He shivered as if even thinking about what had happened was frightening 'The whole apartment. It just…' the boy started crying from the trauma.

'Keep it together kid. You will experience worse things than this' Chiron said although even as he said it he doubted the statement.

The boy took a ragged breath.' The house exploded. It just got crushed like a giant hand was crumpling a paper'

'The house imploded, an explosion is outwards' Chiron suspected that he would never let the boy finish if he made such mistakes.

'This Percy guy got crushed in front of my eyes'

Chiron knew that if Percy Jackson had been killed so easily the camp would have a tough time defeating this dark force. However, he knew that he had to at least act strong for the camps benefit.

'What is your name kid?' he asked just to change the topic 'you don't want me referring to you as ''kid'' all the time, right?'

'Filium. Filium omnibus' the demi-god replied. After handing Filium to Harley from the Hephaestus cabin Chiron galloped to the big house. Before entering he heard a familiar Pew-Pew sound. '

After handing Filium to Harley from the Hephaestus cabin Chiron galloped to the big house. Before entering he heard a familiar Pew-Pew sound.

'Mr. D?' Chiron said feeling slightly relaxed. He could do with some godly company at this time. On entering Chiron felt like he (once again) had got more than he had bargained for. 'Do I really look that bad?' Poseidon asked He was playing the Pac-man arcade game in the corner. Zeus was feeding snausages to Seymour, the leopard head. Hades was trying out Chirons magical wheelchair.

'Chiron we need to talk' all three of them said in unison as if they had rehearsed this very sentence numerous times before appearing here.

'I saw that coming' Chiron muttered to himself as he knelt down before the big three in the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ANNABETH_**

'Percy' Annabeth called again. She was standing outside the camp on exactly the spot Percy had fixed as their "meeting point". They were going to a movie today and surprisingly nothing had ruined their plan. After about two and a half minutes Annabeth ran out of patience and stomped into camp.

She spotted Chiron outside the big house. For a moment she saw worry and fright in his face, then Chiron noticed her and tried his best to hide it.

'Chiron did you see Percy in here?' she asked the centaur.

Chiron shuffled nervously. He said nothing but Annabeth had seen such a state of her trainer only once before – in front of Silena Beauregard.

Annabeth remembered the time when she had first kissed Percy Jackson, the time when they had fought the titan Kronos together and most importantly she remembered the promise he had made to her after they had fallen into Tartarus. The promise that he would never leave her alone again.

'Child…' Chiron started then seemed to forget the rest of the sentence.

Annabeth realized that she had been crying. 'Would Percy like it if you acted weak because of him?' she scolded herself silently. To keep her mind from going into 'Percy Jackson thoughts' again she started focusing on tiny details of her surroundings. Chiron kept looking at the big house as if it was about to explode and his expression was like he had some valuable information he was afraid to share.

'Who was with you in the big house Chiron?' she asked him when she couldn't handle the suspense.

'How...'Chiron said clearly baffled 'Wait I don't want to know. The big three appeared in the big house'

'Three Gods appeared at the same place and time?' Annabeth suspected that she did not like where this was going.

'Yes. They shared some valuable information' Chiron said.

'And the most important information was?' Annabeth asked impatiently.

Chiron huffed 'All information shared by the gods is important child'

'Then just tell me the summary' Annabeth growled

'Fine' Chiron said, clearly frustrated ' the summary is that Typhon is being resurrected and after that, he is going to crush the Gods'


	4. Chapter 4

**_ANNABETH_**

Annabeth was sitting alone in the Athena cabin pondering about the situation. The only information that she had extracted from Chiron was- 'This is really very bad'. He even refused to think about sending a quest. According to him 'A quest would only be a death sentence given to three demigods'. 'As if sitting aimlessly at camp would do them any good' Annabeth thought angrily while absent mindedly drawing a defense strategy on a map of the camp.

When she had put forward the possibility that maybe Percy's blood had been half the sacrifice needed Chiron had got so skittish that he had put a hasty retreated into the big house knocking his head on the porch lights above.

Though she had said it like a possibility before she had been sure that Percy had been killed just so that his blood could water the ground. He had been crushed forcing all of his blood to fall on the ground when a drop would have been sufficient. This thought made Annabeth's sight red with anger. She put too much force on the pen causing the tip to break. Ink flowed out over the map causing half the camp to drown.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

'Come in' Annabeth called out

Harley stepped through the door. He walked towards Annabeth then stopped when he saw the ink dripping on the floor from the table. He took some screws, nuts, and pieces of bent metal from his pockets and started to fidget with them.

This reminded Annabeth of Leo. As much as she hated the three fates for weaving such a cruel fate for her, thinking of the funny nuisance maker calmed her nerves. She felt the anger drain out of her.

'What is it, Harley?' she asked

'Can you please tell me why Chiron is so frustrated since you talked to him? He got angry just because I asked' Harley replied

Annabeth wanted to tell him to go away but couldn't get herself to do so. Harley had that kind of an effect on people. She told him everything, how Percy had died, how a new demigod had arrived, how Chiron had seen the horde of monsters that didn't follow him and how he had told Annabeth that Typhoon was rising. After doing so she felt stupid that she might have scared the 10 years old kid but she felt surprisingly relieved.

'So Chiron won't send a quest?' he asked Annabeth surprisingly calm after hearing all this.

'Yes. We can't even try to stop Typhon's resurrection. It is impossible to go, Chiron will probably triple the camp protection just so that nobody sneaks out of camp' Annabeth cried

'Nothing is impossible' Harley muttered. He let the misshapen cube he had been tinkering with fall out of his hand. It whirred into life vacuuming in the ink even climbing up the table to get the rest of it. 'We will have to slip away from camp' Harley said.

'But how?' Annabeth was getting increasingly irritated.

'For that' Harley replied 'I have a plan' his face in a mischievous grin that again reminded Annabeth of Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HARLEY_**

Harley hated his plan more than he hated his day, which was very bad since his day had sucked. After getting the 'order' from Chiron he had felt excited. This was the first time he was touring someone. He quickly lost his interest. Filium, the new demigod was so traumatized and busy in taking in the surrounding awesomeness that he jumped some times when Harley tried to get his attention. Also, he seemed to be asking Harley only the things the young tinkerer knew- names of random cabins, uses of ballistae, how the camp was protected, etc **(end of thinking capacity).** While Harley was explaining the advantages of using the hydraulic punch machine to squash the garbage in the trash can over your foot a huge cloud of pink gas rose from the woods. Nothing like getting scolded by Nyssa for not dismantling the garbage converting mechanical bees while Filium asking over and over about everything related to them. Filium had been productive no doubt catching the bees and 'heroically' falling on a bunch of them. After getting bitten, zapped and dumped with garbage the 'not so happy Filium' was escorted to the Apollo cabin. Unsurprisingly, shortly after every single person wheeled in on Harley.

Now, with Annabeth, he walked towards the strawberry field where groups of three were accumulating. He silently cursed himself for giving Chiron the idea of 'improving' the games. Now Annabeth's left hand was shackled to his right hand, the shackle on her right hand clanking emptily. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he tripped over a bunch of strawberries forcing Annabeth down along with him.

'The bikes got a puncture' Clarisse shouted.

She was shackled with Chris and Will solace who looked unhappy as Nico was not allowed to participate due to his ability to shadow travel.

Harley looked at the bunch of strawberries he had fallen over. It was clearly tied together with trip wires so thin it could only be seen from the angle Harley was at, and the Hermes cabin was looking like they were controlling their laughter.

A hand helped Harley and Annabeth up

'I want to be in your team' Filium said fully healed and full of enthusiasm

'You can't. It's too dangerous…' Annabeth started

Filium put his hand in the shackle on Annabeth's right hand. 'Oops!' he cried dramatically. The shackle closed in on Filium's hand only to be opened if their team made out of the labyrinth.

'Not if' Harley thought 'when'

'Don't regret your choice' Harley said to Filium who was now grinning like a mad man

'Why would I…' Filium's words were cut short by the 'begin' horn and they tumbled into the Labyrinth.


	6. Chapter 6

**_HARLEY_**

They landed in the labyrinth tumbled in a ball.

'Even after 53 such games I can't even perfect one stupid landing' Harley thought angrily

Then a small bag fell on top of them.

'What the…' Filium started

'Bomb!' Annabeth cried

'Fire!' Harley shouted

They did the 'starting to run away' part perfectly. Unfortunately, they did it in completely different landed heavily on the bag. Harley waited for a huge raging fire to erupt and swallow them.

Nothing happened.

'Wait! Its inside feels like paper' Filium said

'Paper? If it is Greek fire its inside should feel like cr…' Harley said

'What is important is that we are not over burnt potato chips. Filium open the bag. Quick!' Annabeth cut in

'Potato chips are good' Filium mumbled as he opened the bag. Inside were two carefully rolled scrolls and three cubes.

'Not cool!' Harley yelped as he hastily scooped up the cubes and put them in his pocket.

'I know that you will try to save the world. I will try my best to help you. In the bag is a prophecy that I think is related to what is happening. Try to come back victorious and alive. Signed-Chiron' Filium read from the first scroll.

They took turns reading the prophecy

'Does anyone have any idea who this fire breather is?' Filium asked

'A lot of things in Greek mythology breathy fire' Annabeth replied

'Half-animal creature?' Harley added

'Could be Dracanae, Empusae, Telkhines…'Annabeth said

'Centaurs?' Filium asked

'Yes. The wild ones maybe' Annabeth said

'Um...'Filium said 'So we are on a quest?'

'Yes. We tried to stop you but you put your hand in the shackle' Harley said

'Never mind I trust you' Filium said

'W...Why would you trust me?'Harley asked

'Whom should I trust then?'Filium said irritated 'The people who put live lobsters in my shoes? The people who tangled me in the grass? The monster who put my face in the toilet?'

'Um…I guess you have a point' Annabeth said

'So now we just find some monsters and bash their skulls in?' Filium said enthusiastically

'Now that you mentioned it, we don't have any weapons' Annabeth cried 'Weapons are not allowed in games'

Harley took out the cubes 'well these are our weapons' he said triumphantly

As the others looked bewildered Harley pressed a side of each cube and put them on the ground as they began to hum. One morphed into a sword, one into a bow and the third into a wicked double edged axe with a spear on top.

'Well I never saw that coming' Annabeth said snatching up the sword

Filium was next snatching up the bow. Harley unhappily took the axe

'So now we are ready to meet some monsters' Filium said

As if to prove his words a loud roar echoed through the labyrinth shaking its walls

'I think that is the way we need to go' Annabeth said pointing with her sword towards the direction of the roar


End file.
